


Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 2

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boss - Freeform, CEO, F/M, Love Triangle, biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: EXO Electronics: The world's leading electronic company to date. The problem? Mr. Kim, the CEO is about to retire and as his assistant you are stuck in the crossfire of finding a new CEO to take his place.The candidates?Minseok, his son. They call him a “ghost.” He only shows up to important meetings and parties and many aren’t sure he even works for the company. He seems to more infatuated with his cars than the possibility of the job.Yixing, Mr. Kim’s right-hand man. Whenever Mr. Kim is away on business Yixing is left in charge. He is a great worker and many expect great things from him. He often overworks himself, usually staying at the office until late hours of the night.You are stuck in the middle of these two men, battling for the CEO position. If that’s not hard enough, what will happen when they also begin to battle for your heart?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791277
Kudos: 3





	Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. It has recently come to my attention that there is an interest in this fanfic I did with a writer on Tumblr 2 years ago, because of that and the fact that I no longer have a fanfic account on Tumblr I have made the decision to post it here, the chapters alternate so if you would like a full master list with the links to all the fanfics. The other writer in this collab has one on their profile. so go check out their profile on Tumblr it is https://exhoe-imagines.tumblr.com/ Thank you!

Monday came faster than you would have liked it too, your mind still wandering back to the events from the weekend party, more specifically the look of distaste on Minseok’s face when his father mentioned Yixing, Mr. Kim’s first in command.

_“Ah, I guess you could say I don’t get along with Yixing very well.”_

What exactly did he mean by that? For you, Yixing is perfect in the office. Everything he does is precise and on time. He is the type of man that is always early to work and stays until the late hours of the night. The other female coworkers talk about his looks, something that you must agree is an added bonus to his work ethic. 

Slumping into your work chair, you pull up the schedule, ready for another day of meetings and quick coffee breaks. Regardless of if it was Mr. Kim or Yixing running the company, things didn’t slow. 

Opening your emails, you notice one from Yixing himself.

_Dear Ms. Y/N,_

_As soon as you can read this, I must require your presence in my office. I need to see the recent sales reports from last month and get them sent to Mr. Kim. He mentioned something about a minor glitch in the numbers and wanted to make sure our money team corrected the error._

_See you soon,_  
_Zhang Yixing._

Chewing your lip, you quickly open the correct files, printing them off before standing up with them, gathering the papers into a folder and grabbing your clipboard and binder along with the folder.

Quickly you begin in the direction of Yixing’s office only to have a fellow coworker walk with you “Sooo….. I hear you are Yixing’s assistant for a few days,” a quick elbow to your side has you stopping and looking at her. 

She was smaller than you, and if you remember her name was Jessica, a transfer from the New York Office. 

Blinking, you shrugged, “I do what Mr. Kim asks of me. And since he is away on business Mr. Yixing has been left in charge, therefore, I help him run the company while Mr. Kim is away.”

The girl huffs slightly and pouts. “I would do anything to be his personal assistant, he is so handsome I am so jealous of you,” she says before smiling “Anywho, have fun!” she says as she turns and walks over to another co-worker who began to whisper while looking in your direction.

This is why you didn’t like to socialize. Too many people gossiped in the building about you, and others. It was a waste of time in your opinion and annoy you more than you like to admit. 

Turning back in the direction of Yixing’s office you hear Jessica and the other coworker whispering continue as you begin to walk again, stopping at Yixing’s door and knocking.

“Come in,” a low voice says and you hear papers shuffling as you open the door.

Jessica wasn’t wrong, from afar he was nice to look at but up close he was more than just nice. His frame leaning over the desk, brow furrowed sent a shiver down your spine. 

Up close Yixing was tall, his build definitely hinted that he worked out often. His black hair perfectly styled, up and away from his face, making his facial features sharp. 

His attire made you bite the inside of your cheek. His black button down clung to his figure perfectly. The two or three buttons of the shirt collar left open to expose the slightest bit of chest and collarbone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the way his arms held up his upper body causing his muscles to show enough to make you stare longer than necessary. 

Ripping your eyes away from his arms you looked back up at his face, “Mr Zhang I have brought the corrected sales reports,” you say timidly, afraid to interrupt his thoughts. 

As he looked up, your eyes locked with his, his chocolate brown eyes studying you before opening wide. “Ah, Y/n, I apologize, I thought you were one of the associates. I will take them, please have a seat,” he says as he pushes himself off the desk, taking the folder from your hand and sitting down across from you.

Sitting down, you crossed one leg over the other as you watched him open the folder and skim through the paperwork, noticing the way his eyes would glance up at you occasionally making you look away, embarrassed at the fact that he caught you looking at him. 

“Yes, it appears that the problems have been taken care of, I will send these to Mr. Kim immediately,” he says as he stands up, walking over to the printer, placing them on a copy machine. 

You nodded and began to stand when he glanced over.

“No please, stay. Since you will be assisting me the next few days I would like to go over a few things as we aren't that familiar with one another.”

Stopping, a slight blush crosses your cheeks as you slide back down into the seat. You watch him step over to a coffee machine and tilt his head to the side as if asking if you wanted a cup. Nodding quickly, you watched as he turned away to start the machine. 

Your eyes travel down his broad shoulders, down to his well-fit slacks that, like his shirt, fit him perfectly. 

“Everything about Zhang Yixing is perfect,” you thought as he began to speak to you, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

“Do you like being Mr. Kim’s Personal Assistant?” he asks as he walks back over to his desk. Handing you a cup of coffee, he leans against the desk facing you. 

Looking down at your coffee you notice he added some creamer, just how you like it. Taking a sip, you close your eyes and smile slightly enjoying the warmth that fills your body before responding. “It has its ups and downs just like any other job, but I will say I enjoy it for the most part,” you paused, looking up at him to see his eyes studying your face, causing you to squirm as you continued you speak, your eyes locking with his. “And do you like being his go-to guy?”

Chuckling, he took a sip of his own coffee before looking up at the door behind you, staring off. “Like you said it has its ups and downs, but it's the closest thing to my dream. I am so close I can almost taste it,” he paused before looking back down at you. “My dream has always been to be high up in the electronics business. I am so close to that, but-” placing his cup down he pushed himself off his desk again, and walked over to the window, sighing slightly as he crossed his arms behind his back. “But I may not achieve it.”

Tilting your head to the side, you ask, “And why is that?”

“Are you aware that Mr. Kim has been considering retiring for a while now?” he said as he turned to face you, his eyes returning to study your face. 

“Yes, he has kept quiet about that hasn't he?” you say as you place your now empty cup next to him, leaning back in your chair slightly as you watch him slowly walk back to his own chair opposite of yours.

“Yes, he has been considering who he wants to continue his legacy,” his face fell flat as he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, his brow creasing in slight frustration. 

“I am assuming you are going to be considered, yes?” 

“You are correct, I am, but there is someone else,” he mumbled, irritation clearly visible in his voice as he leaned his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers and pressing his face to them, his gaze wandering off, clearly thinking of something.

“Someone else? Who else would he even consider? You are his number one.” you say confused, leaning up and uncrossing your legs. Who else could possibly fill in permanently for Mr. Kim? Over the years the only person he has even shown interest in has always been Yixing. 

“His son. Kim Minseok.”


End file.
